


10 вещей, которые Джек Харкнесс узнал о Янто Джонсе

by Sevima



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 10 Things, Humor, M/M, Romance, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают дни, когда Янто не перестает удивлять Джека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 вещей, которые Джек Харкнесс узнал о Янто Джонсе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 Things Jack Harkness Learnt About Ianto Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29272) by butterfly.cell. 



> **Предупреждение:** легкие издевательства над Гвен, смерть Джека.
> 
>  **От автора:** хорошо, я знаю, что просто неприлично одержима, но я не могу прекратить придумывать новые идеи для фанфиков! На этот раз я прочла одну историю про некоторое применение секундомера, в которой Джек выясняет сколько у Янто займет времени заснять кое-что. Это была действительно клевая идея, так что я использовала ее в несколько измененном виде. Я подумала, что не помешает снова немного повеселиться вместе с Джеком и Янто (когда я вообще отказывалась от веселья?), а также немного наказать Гвен, на счастье!

~~***~~ **  
**  


**1\. Он не очень-то организован или опрятен прямо с утра.**  
  
Они в первый раз ночевали в квартире Янто, свернувшись на кровати, почти как старая женатая пара... Хотя, возможно, бурный и страстный секс несколькими часами ранее несколько менял картину. Джеку хотелось думать, что да.  
  
Утром Джек ожидал, что первым делом Янто проснется, может быть, даже зевнет и вылезет из постели, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
  
Но на деле все оказалось совершенно не так. Молодой человек со стоном скатился с кровати, замотавшись при этом в одеяло. Некоторое время пролежав так на полу, он наконец-таки выбрался из кокона ткани и прошлепал в ванную, при этом зевая и бормоча себе под нос что-то насчет ужасного времени суток для подъема.  
  
По мнению Джека, просидел он там намного дольше, чем требуется обычному человеку для утреннего душа и бритья. Он уже рассматривал необходимость снарядить поисковую кампанию, когда все еще сонный Янто выполз из ванной с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер, и принялся искать свой любимый костюм, капающей с волос водой приводя в негодность одежду в шкафу.  
  
Джек решил вмешаться в это безобразие и, обняв молодого человека за талию, поцеловал его в шею. К тому времени, как ему понадобился еще один душ, Янто выглядел практически так же, каким его привыкли видеть на работе, методичным и точным, даже когда из ванны пришлось вытаскивать уже Джека.  


~*~

  
  
**2\. Он _ОЧЕНЬ_ не любит, когда кто-то устраивает беспорядок в Туристической лавке.**  
  
Когда они оба, хоть и с опозданием, появились на работе, Янто крайне разозлился из-за того, в каком состоянии находилась лавка.  
  
Хотя, на взгляд Джека, все и было на своих местах, Янто тихо бесился в течение всего времени, что они спускались в Хаб. Джек молча гадал, что же такого серьезного могло случиться. Янто никогда не злился. Конечно, он бывал жутко мстительным, но уж точно не злюкой.  
  
Все оставшееся утро он был подозрительно тих, несмотря на его обычную видимую заботу об остальной команде. Джек выяснил почему, позже.  
  
Он с остальными как раз вернулся с охоты на заблудившегося уивела, когда прямо за дверью капитана начались громкие жалобы. Определенно, кто-то переместил кучу личных вещей и компьютеров команды с их обычных мест – Джек тогда подумал, что некто решил разыграть остальных.  
  
На вопрос, кто это был, Янто лишь одарил Джека загадочной улыбкой прежде, чем вернуться к своим обязанностям.  


~*~

  
  
**3\. Он просто удивительно сексуален, когда напускает на себя таинственность.**  
  
Даже когда остальные разошлись по домам, Янто все равно отказывался говорить, что случилось и знает ли он об этом что-нибудь.  
  
Это заставило Джека хотеть сорвать с него этот чистенький с иголочки костюм сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Последующая ночь стоила всего недовольства команды накануне.  
  
По результатам дня Джек открыл для себя, что в глубине души Янто горел странный огонь, который показал его доселе невиданную капитаном сторону. И ему это понравилось. Очень.  
  
Возможно, не постоянно, но время от времени, эта сторона была бы более чем желанна. Джек сделал мысленную пометку, когда уже лежал в кровати со свернувшимся рядом спящим Янто: вещи в Туристической лавке иногда должны случайно оказываться не на своих местах... Даже если Янто будет обвинять в этом всех, кого ни попадя...  
  
Все-таки Джек был их начальником.  


~*~

  
  
**4\. Он может выпить поразительное количество спиртного.**  
  
На следующий вечер, когда остальные уже разошлись, Джек выставил на стол по двадцать рюмок в два ряда (откуда он столько взял, Янто так никогда и не узнал) и наполнил их до краев Джеком Дениелсом. Янто, прикрыв глаза, практически на ощупь вошел в кабинет, одной рукой заперев за собой дверь, другой ослабив галстук на шее и расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
  
Он сел на стул для посетителей и посмотрел прямо на Джека, ожидая, что он сядет на стул напротив и опрокинет первую рюмку. Когда они выпили по очереди первые пять рюмок, Джек с легким недоверием смотрел на все еще трезвого молодого человека напротив. Затем они принялись опрокидывать их одну за одной на скорость, и Янто постепенно замедлялся, подходя к концу своей линии. Джек закончил свою намного раньше и с интересом наблюдал за оппонентом.  
  
 _Восемнадцать..._  
  
 _Девятнадцать..._  
  
Янто притормозил, сглотнул и поднял последнюю рюмку, его рука зависла между столом и губами. Был момент, когда Джек подумал, что рюмка выскользнет из пальцев, но, в конце концов, она пошла вверх ко рту, и янтарная жидкость с резким вздохом исчезла.  


~*~

  
  
**5\. Он еще сексуальнее, когда пьян.**  
  
Через мгновение, как Янто проглотил последнюю рюмку виски, они уже неистово целовались. Джек прижал Янто к стене и стонал ему в рот каждый раз, когда их промежности прижимались друг к другу, оба были готовы к большему. Джек был сильно удивлен координацией Янто, когда тот принялся расстегивать свою рубашку и брюки.  
  
Джек наслаждался вкусом виски, кофе и Янто, вылизывая языком его рот, пока их руки одновременно лениво и отчаянно шарили по телам друг друга, кожей задевая кожу. Вскоре, оба сдались, ощущая необходимость в более тесном контакте, и не обращая внимания на то, где находятся.  
  
Секс, что последовал за этим, был изумителен, как и тот, что был ночью ранее.  


~*~

  
  
**6\. Он просто непередаваемо мил, когда у него похмелье.**  
  
Все следующее утро Янто следовал за Джеком по Хабу, одной рукой держась за полу его рубашки. Поначалу Джек искренне о нем беспокоился, проверял его температуру и рефлексы. Он заставил его выпить стакан воды, а после – чашку чая. Янто просто позволил капитану перемещать его по Хабу, спокойно сидя на месте или стоя в той позиции, в которой его оставил Джек.  
  
Харкнесс тяжело вздыхал после каждой из пяти попыток уложить его на диван. Сдавшись, он сел сам, и Янто лег рядом с ним, положив голову ему на колени, крепко удерживая Джека на месте. Он поглаживал шею молодого человека до тех пор, пока тот не уснул.  
  
Джеку нравилось, как он спал. Он был такой спокойный, такой доверчивый, его рот был так соблазнительно приоткрыт. Для него всегда было особенно трудно избегать целовать Янто, когда тот спал. Он знал, что для него самого будет хуже, если он это сделает. Иногда случалось так, что Янто кусал его губы или язык, рефлекторно сжимая челюсть от неожиданного пробуждения, но оно того стоило.  
  
Правда, это определенно был не тот случай. И опять же, последствия их обнаружения остальными в таком виде были бы намного хуже.  


~*~

  
  
**7\. Он, определенно, способен приготовить чашку ужасного кофе.**  
  
К счастью, Джек был не тем, кто ее получил. Похоже, Янто не умел делать кофе наполовину. Оно у него получалось либо чертовски хорошим, либо отвратительно гадким - как выяснила Гвен.  
  
Харкнесс никогда не предполагал, каким мстительным может быть Янто, когда приложит к этому немного фантазии. Определенно, он не любил, когда Гвен флиртовала с капитаном… Совсем.  
  
Когда Янто исчез по своим делам, Гвен зашла к Джеку поговорить, присев при этом на край его стола, так же, как это делал Янто, и слегка задела его ногу своей. Джонс заметил это, когда зашел спросить, не хочет ли Джек кофе.  
  
Его глаза едва сузились, настолько едва, что только Джек это заметил. Гвен всего лишь улыбнулась, положив руку Джеку на бедро, когда наклонилась вперед и обернулась к Янто.  
  
Когда же он вернулся с напитками, и Гвен сделала большой глоток кофе, она практически выплюнула его в ужасе прямо на пол. Джек заставил себя не ухмыляться и заглушил смешок, желавший вырваться наружу в ответ на забавный выбор мести Янто и реакцию девушки. Про себя, он, конечно же, понимал, почему молодой человек время от времени устраивал Гвен подобные подставы.  
  
Она потратила почти полчаса, гадая, стоит ли поговорить об этом с Янто, и когда решилась, тот просто свалил все на моющее средство, что, скорее всего, осталось в чашке после мытья.  
  
После этого она ушла допрашивать Оуэна, который последним должен был мыть чашки. Джек был очень удивлен продемонстрированным молодым человеком коварством.  


~*~

  
  
**8\. У него красивый голос, когда он поет.**  
  
И снова, когда вечером команда разошлась, Джек отправился искать Янто, думая о повторении прошлой ночи. Он спустился в подвал к клеткам и был шокирован, услышав мелодию, струящуюся по холодным серым коридорам.  
  
Немного нервничая, он достал свой пистолет и тихо последовал на источник практически гипнотической музыки. Он знал, что там хранилось множество предметов различных рас, которые могли использовать музыку, как способ заманить жертву в ловушку. Цели, правда, варьировались, но поддаваться все равно было опасно по многим причинам, в особенности в таком месте, как Архив Торчвуда 3.  
  
Завернув за угол, он посмотрел сквозь прозрачную наполовину открытую дверь клетки. И почти что спустил курок от удивления. Янто стоял в комнате, напевая (если память ему не изменяла, это то, что Джонс изучал на своих уроках музыки несколько недель назад) Human Touch Брюса Спрингстина. Это было просто изумительно.  
  
Джек стоял там и слушал эту песню, стараясь не побеспокоить Янто своим присутствием, на случай, если тот мог смутиться и замолчать. Это продолжалось в течение нескольких минут - одних из самых лучших, что он когда-либо проводил в камерах.  


~*~

  
  
**9\. Он склонен кидаться потенциально опасными предметами, когда его дразнят.**  
  
К концу песни он стал пританцовывать по комнате, заставив, тем самым, Джека фыркнуть и сдавленно прыснуть от смеха.  
  
К несчастью, Янто это услышал и резко развернулся, тут же прекратив петь. Его лицо (хоть картину пиши) вспыхнуло от смущения, источая негодование. Джек подошел к нему и обнял за талию, положив пистолет на стол за его спиной.  
  
Он приподнял лицо Янто за подбородок и нежно поцеловал, позволив своему языку поласкать его губы прежде, чем приоткрыть их. Их рты идеально прижимались друг к другу, и Джек не в первый раз задался вопросом, было ли это следствием практики или просто судьбой. В эти дни он начал склоняться к последнему.  
  
Поцелуи постепенно стали медленными и игривыми. И, конечно же, Джек совершил ошибку, начав дразнить Джонса по поводу его способностей к танцам. Раздраженно отпихнув мужчину от себя, Янто окинул его убийственным взглядом и сжал в руке предмет, оказавшийся как раз под его ладонью.  
  
Джек повторил свою ошибку, продолжив дразнить его, заставив тем самым Янто кинуть то, что было у него в руке, прямо ему в голову. В тот момент, когда его ладонь уже раскрылась, Джонс узнал ощущения металла, тяжести и изгибов того, что находилось в его руке.  
  
Харкнесс вспомнил, что снял предохранитель, когда шел по коридору, и уже не видел выражение шока и ужаса на лице Янто, когда пуля, влетев в его мозг, убила его на месте.  


~*~

  
  
**10\. Он еще сексуальнее, когда извиняется.**  
  
Очнувшись, первым, на чем он смог сфокусироваться, были руки Янто.  
  
В произошедшем он винил только себя, поэтому мог лишь смотреть в озабоченное лицо Янто, склонившегося над ним, чувствовать его нежные прикосновения к лицу и слушать целый шквал извинений. Тут же сев, Джек прервал этот поток, прижавшись ртом к губам Янто, унося с поцелуями шок, смягчая чувство вины, которое тот, определенно, испытывал, прострелив своему любовнику голову.  
  
Джонс не прекратил целовать Джека, проследив губами абрис его подбородка, прижался ртом к его шее и ключицам, заставляя Джека чувствовать себя таким чертовски живым. Ему удалось вытащить Янто в коридор и дальше, наверх, в свой кабинет, позволив ему опрокинуть себя на стол и продолжить боготворить его тело, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда его губы прикасались к коже.  
  
Сексуальное напряжение росло в нем по мере того, как Янто медленно осторожно снимал с него одежду. У него полностью встал еще до того, как Джонс дошел до футболки, не говоря уже о брюках. Заботливый, страстный, наполненный чувством секс - это еще лучше. Каждое движение было медленным и осознанным, их тела двигались в унисон на протяжении всего времени.  
  
После они просто сели рядом прямо на пол, прислонившись к столу, обнаженные, уставшие и сонные. Джек улыбнулся, когда Янто вновь пробормотал, что он сожалеет, и мягко прижался губами к его груди, когда Харкнесс обвил его рукой и устало вздохнул.  
  
Бывают дни, когда Янто не перестает его удивлять.

 

_~Fin~_


End file.
